<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Successfully Getting Under Your Skin by tillyenna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429954">Successfully Getting Under Your Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna'>tillyenna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent is Sexy, M/M, One Night Stand, Porn With Very Little Plot, Rough Sex, canon typical homophobic atmosphere, closeted hockey players, hook ups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the weekly challenge prompt this week was "I'm in desperate need of a hug" and we were told we could write angst or fluff for it....<br/>so obviously I wrote y'all some smut.<br/>The pairing was inspired by some cute gifs of them grinning at each other during a game, and honestly, what's cuter than a guy who loves to start fights paired up with a guy who knows how to end them...</p><p>Tom Wilson and Matthew Tkachuk rile each other up during a game. Then they go home and bang. That's literally it. That's the whole story in two sentences. There's more detail if you read it though, k?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Wilson/Matthew Tkachuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Successfully Getting Under Your Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>It had been a fun game against the caps and Matthew had been in his absolute element, his verbal jabs just as quick as his skates as he danced around them. He liked to go into every game with the aim of getting one of the opposition to drop their gloves, and his aim for that one had been Tom Wilson - he hadn't succeeded, but judging by the crimson rage blossoming across willy's face at points - he'd come pretty damn close. </p><p>He's feeling good then as he heads out of the away dressing room at Captial One, but his mood quickly turns as he spots Wilson coming down the corridor towards him. </p><p>"You!" Wilson points at him and Mattys heart jumps into his throat, he can take Wilson on the ice, with refs around to make sure the bigger man doesn't actually kill him, but here in the corridor of the guys home arena - he's not so sure. </p><p>"Erm…" Matthew reaches up one hand to scratch at the back of his head nervously as Wilson closes the gap between him. </p><p>But Tom's face splits in half with a grin "Fucking good game eh?" he laughs, clapping Matty on the shoulder. "Christ I was so close to dropping my fucking gloves on you kid."</p><p>Matty shrugs, and gives his best innocent expression "Don't know what you mean?" </p><p>Wilson outright laughs at that one "You boys heading off tonight or have you enough time to stay for a few drinks?" </p><p>"We're here tonight," Matthew confirms, "And I think a few of us were gonna go out if you've got any suggestions."</p><p>Tom gives him the name of their usual haunt, telling him he looks forward to seeing him there</p><p>Mattys not sure, but he half thinks Wilson might have winked at him before he walked away, and if he was only halfway thinking about going out before, he's definitely thinking about going out now - because if there's one thing Matthew Tkachuk knows for certain, it's that Tom Wilson is exactly his type. </p><p>Matt harbours no misgivings about exactly why he finds men who are bigger and stronger than him attractive - he spent his teenage years being surrounded by hockey players, and thanks to his dad also getting to meet some of his heroes - so of course, his type of guy is a big strong hockey player - I mean, if anyone else in the world had had his upbringing they'd probably feel the same. He''s not out, of course,because whilst the league would have to be on his side or face a discrimination case, his dad is held to no such account. His hookups are mostly quiet things over the summer in towns that don;t care about hockey and have never heard the name Tkachuk, although of course, he also never uses his real name. There a fair way through the season now though, so even if he was imagining the wink that Wilson had dropped him, he can go out for a night and stare at the older man's biceps while they share a few beers like good little heterosexual hockey players. </p><p>He lets the other guys on the team know, and a few of them join him as they wonder into the Caps' usual bar. It's not uncommon for teams to grab drinks with each other, less common than it is in the minor leagues sure, but as long as there's no major rivalries going on (they wouldn't be caught dead grabbing beers with McJesus and his cronies) there's no real problem with it. </p><p>As soon as he walks in, he sees Wilson, his large form sat at a table, casually watching the door. He waves when Matty walks in and indicates the second beer sat next to him, </p><p>Matty grins, and turns to Hanny “I'm gonna go chat to Willy, “ he says, “He's bought me a beer for being an irritating fuck I think.”</p><p>He wonders off, to the bafflement of his teammates, and sits down next to Tom Wilson, taking a long pull at the beer before setting it down and grinning at him, licking the foam of his scraggly facial hair. </p><p>“Thanks, “ He gives his cheekiest grin, “I needed that, “ a casual hand goes up to stroke at his throat, “My vocal chords were working overtime y'know.”</p><p>Willy laughs, and Matty finds himself liking the noise. “I'm impressed,” Willy tells him, “Not gonna lie, I have no idea how players like you do it?"</p><p>“Players like me? “ Matty blinks at him innocently, “You mean good hockey players? I can see why you'd find that hard to empathise with."</p><p>“Fuck you,” Willy laughs at the chirp, “I mean spending your whole game riling up the biggest guy on the opposition, it's like are you brave or are you just stupid?” </p><p>Matthew shrugs, because honestly, he's asked himself that question more than once in his life so far. </p><p>“Or maybe,” Willy lowers his voice, taking a quick drink of his beer, “Maybe you just like getting our attention,”</p><p>Matthew can see where this is going, and he raises a cool eyebrow - he'd done the talking while they'd been on this ice, it's Wilson's turn now. </p><p>“Yeah,” Willy grins at him, “Not enough affection growing up, nobody gave little Matty any cuddles so you're trying to get some physical contact… “</p><p>Matty can't help himself, he snorts into his beer, “You think I'm a pest because… “ he stares at the older man in amusement and utter disbelief, “I'm in desperate need of a hug?”</p><p>Wilson shrugs, and then leans in close, his voice so low Matthew has to strain to hear him, “I mean, it's either that, or you're just desperate for someone like me to slam you against the boards.”</p><p>Matthew laughs, and gives a little shrug, biting on his lower lip. He doesn't know Wilson well enough to outwardly state his intentions, at this point, he could still claim he hasn't said anything to lead him on, but his actions are making it perfectly clear - there's nothing he wants more. </p><p>“Bit late for me slamming you against the rink boards,” Wilson continues, his voice still low, “But how about my headboard instead?”</p><p>Matty swallows and then nods, “Give me twenty minutes,” he says, he needs the time to build a cover, and it's not slipping out as soon as they got here. </p><p>Willy shrugs, “Go do your thing,” he lifts upu his beer, tapping it against Mattys, “I'll meet you outside in twenty.”</p><p>He doesn’t ever do this when he’s out with the team, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t thought about it, thought about how he could get away with it, and if there’s anyone to use all of that planning and forethought for, it’s Tom Wilson. He finishes his beer, and makes a few circuits of the bar, making sure to be seen talking to as many beautiful women as he can - he can be charming when he wants to be, and he makes them laugh, but he doesn’t spend more than a couple of minutes with any of them. When his twenty minutes are nearly up, he heads over to where his teammates are.</p><p>“Hey,” he leans down to whisper in Noah’s ear, “I’m not gonna make curfew tonight, you’ll cover for me yeah?”</p><p>“Fuck,” Hanny grins up at him, “You sly dog!”</p><p>“Woah,” Ritter grins at him, “You pulled Chucky? That never happens!”</p><p>“Precisely,” Matty grins at him, “Which is why you boys are all going to be nice and cover for me, and I’ll be back before the bus tomorrow.”</p><p>“Which one was it?” Hanny asks him, “The red-head, because she was fucking hot.”</p><p>Matty just grins, and mimes zipping his mouth shut, before grabbing his coat, and heading out into the streets of washington.</p><p>As soon as he steps outside the bar, Willy appears beside him, “Fancy seeing you here Tkachuk.” He says with a quiet grin, “I was just going to head back as well, shall we share a cab?”</p><p>It’s ridiculous, because there’s no-one out there to see them, but they’re both over cautious, you never know which corner has a journo or a fan looking to make a quick buck around it.</p><p>They slide into the cab, and Wilson leans forward to give his address to the driver. They don’t speak at all, but Matty can feel his heart racing, he wonders if it’s loud enough for the older man to hear. He tries desperately not to glance over, but when he does, he finds Tom staring unashamedly at him.</p><p>Matty doesn’t blush, but it’s a near thing, especially when Willy decides to spread his legs as wide as they can go, brushing their knees together. Instead, he lets his head fall back against the headrest in the cab, grinning up at the ceiling, desperately trying to avoid meeting Wilson’s eyes - because he knows the heated stare will melt him.</p><p>He gets out of the cab, and waits while Wilson pays the driver, before following him up the steps to his house, his heart caught in his throat.</p><p>Wilson’s surprisingly calm, no fumbling with the key, just unlocking the door and showing Matthew inside. He toes off his shoes, and hangs up his coat, gesturing for Matty to do the same.</p><p>When Matty’s finished hanging up his coat he turns to find Wilson just staring at him again, this time, he lets himself meet the older man’s gaze, a smirk on his face.</p><p>Suddenly, Tom reaches out and grabs Matty by the belt loops, pulling him closer. “Fuck kid,” he breathes, speaking for the first time since they’d left the bar, “I have wanted you since the first moment you opened your fucking mouth.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Matty grins at him, they’re so close they could be kissing, but they’re not, just standing there, pressed against each other, breathing in each other’s air. “Wanted to shut me up did you?”</p><p>Willy growls, low and predatory, “You have no fucking idea.”</p><p>In an instant, he’s grabbed Matt by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, crashing their mouths together so hard that Matty’s not sure it won’t make him bleed. Not that he cares, he just lets his mouth fall open, lets Willy do whatever he wants to him, feeling his knees go and knowing that the only thing holding him up is Tom’s fists in the front of his shirt.</p><p>“Fuck,” Willy steps back, and pulls Matthew into him, wrapping an arm around his waist, “I want to get you into my bed.”</p><p>“Please.” Is all Matty can manage to mutter, he’d been half hard for the entire cab ride, simply from the anticipation, but now he’s more turned on than he’s been in a long time.</p><p>Tom steers him towards the bedroom, making him walk backwards so he can kiss him while they go, the kisses are bruising and messy, Tom abandoning Matty’s mouth to leave biting marks down his jaw.</p><p>“No hickeys…” Matthew has time to gasp, “I’ll get fined.”</p><p>Tom Wilson honest to God pouts at him.</p><p>Matthew relents, “One hickey.” He grins, “I don’t care how bad it is, but I’ll get fined for each one, so you only get to do one.</p><p>“How about I just do them in places no-one will see?” Wilson murmurs, and pushes him backwards onto the bed.</p><p>Matty almost expects Tom to start crawling over him, his cock straining in his dress pants is clearly hoping that will be the case, but to his surprise, Wilson stops, and sits on the bed next to him. “We should talk, before things get more heated.”</p><p>Matthew props himself up on an elbow, raising a questioning eyebrow at the older man.</p><p>Wilson just shrugs, “I’d rather have this conversation now, so,” he trails a finger up Matthew’s torso, catching on the buttons of his shirt, “What are you up to? Because honestly, if you just wanna make out like teenagers, I’m game, but I might want to jerk off first.”</p><p>Matty laughs at him, bright and sparkling, “You can tap this,” he grins, “But wrap it first.”</p><p>“Buddy of course,” Wilson laughs right back at him, “No glove no love baby” then he pauses, “You’re good to bottom then?”</p><p>“I do either,” Matt shrugs, “But I’m not gonna lie, you railing me is pretty high up in my fantasies.”</p><p>“Good,” Tom grins at him, “I don’t bottom on the first time, so that suits me just fine.” He leans further over Matthew, pressing a biting kiss to his jaw, “How do you feel about me pinning you down?”</p><p>“Fuck up my wrists and I’ll sue your ass,” Matt answers honestly, “But holding me down is hot.” It’s a fair statement for a hockey player - they need their wrists and they’re easy to damage.</p><p>“Choking?” Tom asks, searching Matthew’s face for a reaction as he does.</p><p>“Am I gonna need a safeword for this?” Matty asks him, and then, when there’s no answer forthcoming, “And you can put your hand around my neck, but don’t actually choke me.”</p><p>“No safeword,” Tom tells him, “You tell me to stop and I will fucking stop.”</p><p>“Ok,” Matt gives up on being patient, and reaches up to start unbuttoning his own shirt, “Now are there any more questions, or can you put your cock in me?</p><p>Willy goes to unbutton his own shirt, staring at the ever increasing portion of Matt’s chest that is revealed by his slow undressing, but carries on his questioning, “Oral?”</p><p>“Yes to giving, yes to receiving,” Matty grins at him, “I’m assuming you get tested as much as I do, so I don’t need you to wear a rubber for my face.”</p><p>“I’m going to.” Tom tells him, before reaching out to flick him right between the eyes, “Because that is irresponsible of you.”</p><p>Matthew shrugs, “Not like I do this a lot.” He mutters, eyes falling away, but then Tom’s grabbing him by the chin and pulling his face towards him, kissing him with the same reckless abandon as before.</p><p>“Last question,” He breathes against Matt’s mouth, shrugging out of his shirt, and pushing Matt’s shirt off his shoulders, “I really, really want to pull your hair.”</p><p>Matty reaches forward, and gently bites Tom’s lower lip, “Go for it.” He tells him, “I’m used to it.” It’s not a lie – everyone always wants to get their hands in his hair.</p><p>“Ok,” Tom breathes against him, and then, quieter, “You ready?”</p><p>“Hell yes,” Matthew breathes, “Fuck me.”</p><p>With a groan, Willy dives in and latches on to Matthew’s neck, sucking and licking, biting hard enough that he’s damn near breaking the skin – Matty knows he’s going to have a hickey, but he did say the older man could leave one.</p><p>Matty reaches for his belt buckle, undoing it and his fly as quickly as he can before reaching for Wilson’s to do the same, earning a quiet growl around the flesh of his shoulder that’s in Wilson’s mouth. He makes quick work of both of them, rocking his hips up to shove his briefs down, pulling Tom’s so his cock flips with the pressure of it, before he gets a hand around both of them.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Wilson moans, “Chucky, please.”</p><p> Matt takes the opportunity of Tom unlatching from his neck to tug him by the hips, guiding him upwards.</p><p>Wilson crawls up his body, and then, looking at Matthew’s open, expectant mouth gives a low chuckle, and reaches out to take a condom from his bedside cabinet.</p><p>Matty hates the taste of the rubber, but Tom’s cock is thick in his mouth, pushing against his tongue, and when the older man reaches and tangles his finger’s into Matty’s hair, he starts to forget it, just feeling the brush of Willy’s cock against his tongue, stretching his lips. He lets Willy control the pace, relaxing as much as he can, he’s not really giving him head, just giving him a warm mouth to fuck into, but the feeling of being completely out of control, the head of Wilson’s cock pulling back just millimetres before it chokes him, makes him more turned on than he can ever remember being.</p><p>“Wait,” Wilson’s voice is husky and low, he pulls out of Chucky’s mouth, pulling away from him, “Much though this is a fucking delight,” he grins down at him, “I want to fuck you tonight, and I’m not young enough that I won’t pass out once I’ve come.”</p><p>Matty just grins at him, “Sucks to be you,” he laughs, his eyes twinkling, “Feel free to make me come as many times as you want.”</p><p>Tom laughs, and swings his leg over so he’s kneeling beside Matthew, reaching into his bedside cabinet for a bottle of lube, and a second condom. He takes the condom out of the packet, putting it into his mouth, before sliding down onto Matty’s cock in one practised move.</p><p>“Show off,” Matty laughs, even though truly, he is impressed.</p><p>“Hey,” Wilson grins up at him, “That took ages to get good at.” He licks up the length of Matty’s cock, while he coats the fingers of his hand with lube.</p><p>The second Tom’s fingers start pressing into his entrance, Matty knows he isn’t going to last long. “I can’t last,” he tells him honestly, “But I really am good to go again if you just keep going.”</p><p>Tom doesn’t answer, but he clearly takes it as encouragement as he sucks the entire length of Matty down with practised ease, pressing two slick blunt fingers into him.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Matthew groans, letting his legs fall shamelessly further apart, he can’t think about anything but getting Wilson inside him. The second he feel’s Willy’s fingers brushing up against his prostate he feels his orgasm building. The second Tom seals his mouth around the head of Matthew's cock and sucks with earnest, Matty cries out, warning him. </p><p>Wilson just smirks at him, and as Matty starts to come he eases a third finger inside of him. </p><p>"Fuck" Matty swears, low and breathy as he shivers through the aftershocks of his orgasm. "I need you in me."</p><p>"Sold," Willy grins at him, toothy and wide. He pulls the condom off Matty, knotting it carefully but then just tossing it on the floor. </p><p>One hand steadying the base of his cock, Willy presses the head of it up against Mattys tight slick entrance. "You're sure?" </p><p>Matthew can't spread his legs any further apart, so he wraps one leg around Tom's back "Get that massive cock in my ass Wilson."</p><p>Tom slides inside him with a laugh that rapidly turns into a groan "Christ you're tight Chucky." He pushes in, his mouth going back to the hickey he'd been creating with a purpose earlier. "Fuck you're gorgeous."</p><p>Matty had barely time to go soft, but he can feel his cock hardening again as it rubs against Wilson's beautiful abs. </p><p>There’s a moment, when he feels Wilson bottom out that he wonders how he’s going to be able to take this, but then the older man leans forward, pinning Matty down by his shoulders. “You might want to brace,” he says with a smirk, “I did promise slamming you into the headboard no?”</p><p>Matthew laughs, and reaches up, grabbing the headboard with both hands, “Fucking bring it.” He starts laughing back with the taunt, but then Wilson pulls out of him and slams back in so hard it knocks the breath from him, turning his laughter into a groan. He’s glad he’s holding onto the headboard, there’s no way he wouldn’t be smashing his head into it if he weren’t – as it is he has to push back, his shoulders straining with the tension. He can’t move, he can’t reach down to touch himself, all he can do is hold on and lie back as he lets Wilson do whatever he wants to him. He feels every thrust hard and brutal, and Wilson’s hands on his shoulders, where his thumb is stroking the hickey he’d sucked into Matty’s neck.</p><p>“Fuck, Tom.” He gasps, the breath being knocked out of him.</p><p>Tom pauses momentarily, “Too much?”</p><p>“Christ no,” Matthew grins at him, “You’re incredible.”</p><p>There’s something to be said for the power in Wilson’s legs, as he slams in and out of Matthew, they’re both noisy, Tom grunting, Matt letting out moaning gasps with every thrust. Tom’s big enough that he’s hitting Matty’s prostate on every thrust and he can feel his second orgasm building, it’s slower that the first, and he doesn’t often come untouched, but he feels like he will this time, as long as Wilson can hold off long enough.</p><p>When he feels Tom start to lose his rhythm Matty doesn’t mean to, but the word “No,” slips out of his mouth.</p><p>Instantly, Tom stops.</p><p>“Wait…” Matty cries out, desperate to feel the sensation again, “I didn’t mean no don’t fuck me.”</p><p>Tom lets out a little laugh, “What did you mean then kid?”</p><p>“I just…” Matty doesn’t want to look him in the eye, “I’m so fucking close, don’t stop yet.”</p><p>Wilson throws back his head and laughs, loud and bright for a moment, “Got it,” he grins, before resuming his previous punishing pace, but this time, he takes one hand off Matthew’s shoulders, not wrapping it around his cock, but just pressing against the head, the force of his thrusts into him making Matty’s cock thrust against his hand.</p><p>Like that, it doesn’t take long before Matty can feel his skin start to tingle, his muscles shaking, his balls aching he screams as he comes all over the pair of them.</p><p>Tom doesn’t stop, driving himself through Matty’s tight clenches as he brings himself off, panting went and open mouthed into Matthew’s skin.</p><p>For a moment, they just lie there, sweat soaked skin sticking them together, aftershocks shaking through the both of them.</p><p>“Fuck,” Wilson whispers softly as he pulls out, “That was….”</p><p>“Awesome?” Matt suggests, “Because it definitely felt awesome from this end.”</p><p>“You take it like a fucking champ,” Tom laughs easily, sliding the condom off and throwing it in the same direction he did the other one.</p><p>Matty shoots him a look, “Thanks?” He grins, “I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna be able to check you again,” Wilson groans, “Knowing what it feels like to slam into you for real.”</p><p>Matthew shrugs at him, “Or maybe you will,” he glances at him from under his eyelashes, “Slam me into the boards there, before you bring me back and slam me into the boards here.”</p><p>“Deal,” Tom grins back at him, “Now shower, because we’re fucking sticky.”</p><p>It should be awkward, showering with a man he barely knows, but it isn’t and they trade lazy kisses under the stream of Wilson’s luxurious shower head.</p><p>“Shame we don’t play each other more,” Wilson says softly, his arms resting on Matty’s shoulders.</p><p>Matty shrugs, he doesn’t want to sound needy or desperate, so he just gives a non-committal hum.</p><p>Tom seems to have no such reservations however, because he nips at Matty’s jaw and tells him, “So I guess I’ll have to give you my phone number, so we can coordinate the bye-week or off season or something.”</p><p>Matty grins up at him, before stealing a kiss, Wilson’s only a little taller, but he has to tilt his head up to reach and he feels his cock twitch at the thought of the size difference between them.</p><p>“Fuck no,” Wilson tells him, clearly having felt the Matty’s reaction, the way they were pressed together. “Right now it’s sleep time.” He turns off the shower, and steps out, grabbing a towel for himself, and instead of handing one to Matthew, wrapping it around him himself. “You’ll need 20 minutes in an uber to get to the hotel,” he tells him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “If you wanna set an alarm for the morning.</p><p>Matty can’t help but feel a sense of relief, he wasn’t sure he wasn’t going to be kicked out in the middle of the night, but instead, he lets Tom tug him to bed, roughly towelling them both off.</p><p>“Come here,” Wilson murmurs gruffly, pulling Matty flush against his chest as he flicks out the light. “I’m a cuddly bastard, just FYI.”</p><p>“No problem,” Matt grins over his shoulder at him, more than glad to be the little spoon for once.</p><p>When his alarm goes off in the morning, Matty expects to be stumbling around in the dark for his clothes. Instead, Wilson flicks the light on with a groan, and rolls out of bed - seemingly up, but not prepared to talk.</p><p>Matt shoves his clothes on, after he’s found them all (and the two condoms on the floor, which, ew - if there is a repeat performance he’s going to have words with Wilson about having a strategically placed bin). He stumbles out into the main living area to find Tom stood in his kitchen, still completely naked, holding out a travel mug filled with coffee.</p><p>“You don’t have to…” </p><p>Wilson shrugs, “I want a good yelp review.” He grins, and then makes grabby hands towards Matty, “I also want your phone so I can put my number in it.”</p><p>Matt hands over his phone, and watches while Wilson plugs in his own number, and then sends himself a message.</p><p>Tom steps towards Matthew, and draws him into his arms, “How long until your uber?” He asks, handing Matt back his phone.</p><p>Matty checks it, “Four minutes.”</p><p>“Good,” Tom grins, pushing him against the wall, “That’s four minutes of us making out right here.”</p><p>It ends up being five minutes, and Matty has to apologise to the uber driver when he gets out there, shoes not tied, jacket slung over his shoulder – he’s clearly doing the uber of shame, but he’s enjoyed himself far too much to care.</p><p>He makes it back to his room at the hotel in time to shower, change, throw his clothes in his bag and make it back down to the lobby to get on the bus like he was never there, cup of coffee from Tom still warm in his hand.</p><p>“You pull a caps fan last night?” Hanny asks with a laugh.</p><p>Matt frowns at him, confused, and then notices his teammate gesturing at the coffee mug, he looks down, and what he’d assumed was just a plain red coffee mug does indeed have the Caps logo on it. He tries to fight down the blush that threatens to stain his cheeks, “Must have been.” He mutters vaguely.</p><p>He opens up his phone to fire a text to Tom. &lt;just noticed what this mug is. Fucking ahole&gt;</p><p>The reply comes back within seconds, so Wilson must not have gone back to sleep, &lt;fucked ur ahole&gt; followed by a winky emoji, and then a laughing emoji.</p><p>Matthew grins, he can’t help it, and so of course the boys chirp him about texting his new lady friend as they get on the bus, and they chirp him about the hickey that is clearly so obvious beneath the neck of his t-shirt. None of them seem to notice how gingerly he sits in his seat however, so he figures his secret is still pretty safe.</p><p>Once they’re safely on the bus to the airport, he fires off another text.</p><p>&lt;fr, I had an awesome time. Anytime you want a repeat. LMK&gt;</p><p>Again, Tom’s reply comes through in an instant.</p><p>&lt;oh fuck yes&gt;</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi :) <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna">@princesstillyenna</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>